Love Guild
by Thoughts13
Summary: Erza/Natsu discover how they feel after narrowly escaping death in the tower of paradise
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu...Natsu, Natsu wake up..."

Someone whispered in my sleep. Their fingers running through my hair. Who is it? Who's doing this?

I open my eyes and see a blurry figure.

"Erza?"

I rub the sleep from my eyes, it _was_ her!

"Erz-!" My yell was cut short by her hand on my mouth. She didn't want anybody waking up it seemed. This was to be a secret. She took my hand and led me out of the bed, and past the sleeping nude form of Grey. We tiptoed past Lucy's room, and down the hallway, floorboards creaking at our every step. We reached the front door of Lucy's apartment and left, our shoes remained inside.

It was out here, under the moonlight that I noticed what our situation was. Ezra was wearing a short white dress, probably an ex-quip, and I was just in my pajama bottoms. "Erz-" I began but was cut short again, not by her hand on my mouth, but the fact that her hand had not left mine. Not one prone to displays of affection, this was a very _very_serious matter. She had been acting strange since we returned from the tower of paradise. No body else had noticed, not Lucy, not Gray, not even the old man, but I had. I was the one that saved her in that tower. I noticed that she was different. Different how? I'm not quite sure. But here on the banks of the river, underneath the moonlight, I had a feeling that this would be the begenning.

She pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "We're going to go outside of town, not far, but far enough that they won't find us till daybreak. I'll explain everything there Natsu. And what I want-no-need from you." Her every word accompanied by a puff of warm air that caressed the folds of my ear. I barely heard what she said.

Without another word, she turned and we walked. Side by side. Hand in hand. Under the moonlight on the banks of this river that flowed out of town. The silence broken only by the rustle of our clothes and the whistle of the wind through the nooks and crannies of this town. It wasn't long until we were out of town. We still travelled along the river, the stone banks in the town had faded away to a grassy slope, in the middle of which ran the river. The grass underfoot tickled our feet and found its way between our toes. The feilds beside the river turned to forest as we walked. And Erza in front of my kept walking. As soon as we could see that the grass carpet in front of us gave way to a dirt floor she stopped. There was still grass here. She sat on the slope of this river, pulling me down beside her. I opened my mouth to speak but words had left me. Here was where I saw Erza as though I were seeing her for the first time. No armour, no guarding herself, although she was wearing that slip of a dress, she was as naked as the day she was born.

We sat there for a while, Erza looked at the sky, and I at her. It seemed that she was coming to terms with something, she was ready for the world, but all I saw was how beautiful she looked. She turned to me.

"Natsu. When we were at the tower of paradise. You saved me, and I never thanked you for it. Wait let me finish. You saved my life Natsu. You found all the peices of me in that worldwind. You put me back together, and thats when I realized. That there was something missing in me before. And when you carried me back to our nakama I found what was missing. It was you Natsu. You who were always there for me. Always looking out for me, always looking for me, at me, in front and behind me. You who cheered me up when I was down, even though my face didn't show it, and nobody else knew. Natsu...I love you."

"Erza... I love you, stay by my side."

"Stay by mine Natsu"

"Forever, Erza, Forever."

"And beyond Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time since Igneel left, I was truly happy.

"You know Natsu," Said Erza, pushing me on my back and looked at me with her deep soulful eyes, "We were close to death in that tower, so very close. And I know that you will deny this but, we could have died there. But you gave me a new lease on life. And I don't want us to have any regrets. No regrets before we die. Do you know waht that means Natsu? We are going to do everything everything right now. Natsu, i love you so much. More than the guild in which I was raised. More than our nakama who were family to me. Natsu, I'm asking if you feel the same way. Would you put me above the guild and all those in it. If it was them or me, who would you-"

"Erza! Don't-Don't ask me that question! I would put you first, but there is no reason that I should have to choose! I love you , and I love the guild. Erza, right now, there is no need for me to choose!"

"Natsu! You need to-"

"Erza, It's you," I said, stifling a sob. "But But please don't ask me again, I won't be able to handle it."

"Natsu, Natsu," Erza said softly, stroking my face, "I didn't mean to put you through that. Natsu, I'm sorry" She lay her head on my chest and I felt the full form of her body on me. Her finger tips brushing against my chest as she traced circles on my bair skin. The motions making my hair stand on end, and goosbumps appeared on my skin. Her tongue joined her fingers, Making little circles on my chest. First teh sternum. And then as she moved her head to the side, her hair trailing, her bright pink tongue snaked out and flicked the tip of my nippple. I gasped, "Erza-ahhhh"

"No regrets, right Natsu?"

"Of course no-" My words were cut off again, not by her hand, but by her sweet, sweet lips. _'My first ki-' _"Your first kiss Natsu?"

I blushed, "Yes"

"It's mine too, and we will share many more firsts. Together."

The wind rustled throuhg the trees, and swirled around us, lying on the grassy slope, Erza on top of me, my arms around her. And we lay there til dawn approached.

"Erza," I said, she was awake. "Our firsts, must be soon, it is getting more and more dangerous out there. And I won't be satisfied with just firsts, I want seconds and thirds, fourths and fifths. I want our lives together to be full of these."

"I know Natsu, and we will start soon." She gave a brilliant smile, and we kissed once more, "Morning love."

"You too lover." How easily we said those words.

"I don't want to go back Erza, not yet. I want to stay here, with you."

"Natsu, I want to stay here too. But if we don't get back, Gray and Lucy will wonder where we've been. Natsu, we'll have to keep this a secret from them, and everybody else."

I was startled, "Why? Erza, Why do we need to hide our love?"

"Natsu, I hate it as much as you do, I want to shower you with kisses right in the middle of the guild, but there are people out there who would take advantage of this love. We cannot let them sully something so pure. But when we are alone..." She trailed off but the wink she gave left nothing to the imagination.

She kissed me once more, and stood up, her hand outstretched, "Natsu."

"Alright Erza, lets do this!"

And we walked back to town hand in hand, but closer than before. And we took our time too, the slowest I've moved, both of us wanted to this to laste a little bit longer, just a little bit longer. A bit before we reached the town, Erza ex-quiped to her usual armour. We had just reached town when Gray came running towards us. And we had to let our hands go, regretfully, but nessesary.

"Where have you guys been?" Asked Gray between gasps of air. I said nothing, Erza answered for us.

"I was taking a walk and bumped into Natsu out of town."

"Oh," said Gray taking Erza's word as truth, "Well c'mon and get some breakfast then, Lucy's already at the guild." He walked on ahead of us, and we followed but Erza walked slower and I matched my pace with hers. "See," she whispered, "It's not like what I wasid wasn't true, and we've protected our love and our nakama. We won't have to do this for very long, I promise." As soon as gray rounded the corner, she pulled me into a narrow alley and pressed herself against me. Her armour ex-quiping to the familiar white dress. I could feel her breasts against me, Erza was still quite a bit taller than me, so in pressing her self against me. She smooshed her breasts into my face. And just when I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the pressure was removed. Something wet touched my lips. I gasped, for air, and from surprise, and before I knew it Erza snuck another kiss off me. Just then she ex-quiped back and we had to leave that narrow alley, and we caught up with Gray before he realized that we were missing.

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh crap, I forgot to change! Gray, Erza go ahead, I have to go change my clothes."

"Stupid Natsu, hurry up then!" Gray responded, I would have replied but there were more important things to take care of. As I was leaving, I heard Erza say that she forgot to brush her teeth that morning. I smiled, she knew what I was planning.

So we both headed back to Lucy's Apartment. I arrived first, and behind next to the door. I stood their in silence and anticipation, Erza would be coming through that door any minute now.

The handle turned, and the door swung open. I was behind the door, I couldn't see Erza, but I knew she was there. She started to close the door behind her, and I leapt. The door swung shut as I tackeled her to the ground. The thump of our bodies hitting the floor happened as the click of the lock sounded. There would be no soulful gaze before the kiss. This was pure passion. I captured those sweet lips, and slipped my tongue inside her mouth. Tasting the inside of her mouth, the gums, the teeth, the roof, and her tongue writhed under mine, and forced its way into my mouth. And they slipped and slid across one another, saliva dripping from our chins. We pulled our tongues from each others mouths and gasped for breath. But in less than a blink of an eye, we were back at it. And crawling over one another, touching, carresing, we made it into the closest room with a bed, Lucy's room. I lifted Erza on to the bed, climbed on top of her. And we locked lips again. "Do-don't ex-quip, I want to take every peice of armour off you" I mumbled into Erza's mouth. Her affermative came in the form of arching her back and rubbing her body against mine. I loosened the leather straps that held the arm guards in place, and threw them over the side of the bed. I unstrapped the chest plate and lifted it over Erza's head, and it joined the armour on the floor. All that was left on her upper body were fabric wraps. I attacked one breast with my tongue. Finding the nipple through the fabric I sucked on it until the fabric was wet enough to see through. This I did with the other as well. I wasn't going to bother to unwrap all these layers, Burying my face in the middle of these two mountains, I ripped through the centre with my teeth, and set those supple mounds free. I traced the valley between those mountains with my tongue, my fingers twekaing the peaks at either side.

"Na-ah-ah-ah-tsu" Erza moaned, the most beautiful sound in the world that I've ever heard.

My hands wander south, and her skirt is quickly discarded. Oh my! A red thong, seemd like she was ready for today. I press the length of my tongue against her here, and her hips bucked hard enough to make me bite my tongue off! _'Even through this cloth there is such a strong reaction.'_ But I got rid of that thong easily enough. And it lay on the floor. There was nothing in my way, I dove, tongue extended and plunged in as far as I could go, my teeth grazing her clitoris, and I felt her shudder and buck below me. Her legs wrapped around behind my head as she pushed my face harder into herself. I swirled my tongue around, while my upper lip flexed and caught her clitors, wedging it between my lip and gums. I moved my head side to side, her clit following the dips of my gumline. Before I knew it, she had lifted her hips off the bed, forcing my tongue further in and my mouth filled with a sweet tangy liquid. _'So this is what Erza tastes like. Delicious' _


End file.
